Home
by LuxioMaxima
Summary: Dean muses about the different homes he's had since the very beginning of his life. Hint of Debriel, happiness, everyone lives, everyone is happy save for Metatron cause he's a D, Archangels are not dicks, Happy endings, fluffiness


Home

Home was quite a word that applied to different stuff throughout Dean's life. When Mary was still alive and there was no sort of Supernatural manipulation (as far as he was aware of at that time), their house at Lawrence Kansas was his home along with baby Sammy, Mom and Dad.

It reminded him of the homey smell of apple pie baking in the kitchen, the sound of Dad working on his car while laughing with Mary, John playing ball with him at the backyard, and of course, the nights when the four of them sat in the living room basking in each other's presence and love. As short as those six months of being together as a whole four member family, Dean would never forget the feeling of home with his mother at that two floors house before Azazel had the bright idea of murdering his Mom and bringing down their peaceful life with her.

His second home was the Impala wherein despite the changing of states every month or two and staying in crappy motels, the Impala was the one costant in Dean's life save for Sam. It reminded him of the moments where Sam often bitched about something while Dean teases him, discussions of the next Hunt and what they need to do, and the Impala was his Baby. It was his most prized treasure beyond Sam and whatever family that would sneak their way into his heart.

His third home was with Bobby. The house with messy living rooms filled with musty books and items regarding charms and spells and the pesky thing they are hunting. It was only during the times they had to stay at Bobby's house that Sam got to have some paternal influence with Bobby allowing them to have a small semblance of childhood against their Father's obsession with the yellow eyed demon. It never changed to become a second home to the two Winchester siblings as they grew up even when Bobby chased John off with a shotgun after forcing the demon expert and their second fatherly figure to do something he did not like. Well, that and the fact that John might have been a bit too hard at Dean and Bobby really didn't like that.

His fourth home? Well, it's the bunker or the Bat Cave. It's been a long long time since he and Sam could have a permanent place to drop by at and be relaxed around. When Bobby was still alive it had been the Salvage Yard but now it only reminded them of painful memories.

The Bunker was the second place Dean could have a room of his own instead o sharing with Sam like in the crappy motels they stayed in. It was also the only place Dean allowed himself to relax and cook some food for his brother and Kevin. It was their place of retreat and the place that felt the nearest one to his first home when his Mom was still alive.

"Hey Dean-o, you in a reminiscing mood?" Dean was cut off from his thoughts when he felt the newl revived trickster archangel sit beside him.

"Dude, shut up and let me have my moods when I have them." Dean exasperatedly said while Gabriel just grinned knowingly at him.

It was just before Gadreel managed to smite Kevin to teeny tiny bits. The archangels arrived to crash the party and saved the prophet from the renegade angel who is now being punished by God who just sauntered his ass back to Heaven and took back the reigns. The archangels and Castiel who had just been reinstated and promoted had a grand time scolding Dean for what he had done. As if it wasn't enough that he was alreaady suffering from his own guilt and self-pity.

He also heard that Metatron was in timeout and that God apparently took care of the Abaddon trouble. He wasn't complaining though. That added a few more into his lifetime since he's not going to grow more grey hairs and be hunted down by those two anymore.

He could still remember that time though. What a huge mess it was! The Bunker was filled with tension then since, you know, angels who are stuck together with the people who tried to kill each other. It had to be the Winchesters luck that they had to be stuck in the middle of a family drama of the Apocalyptic sort.

"Wouldn't have thought that we'd become this tight huh, Dean-o?" Gabriel just inched nearer beside the man who was watching their family 'bonding' together.

"Come on Sammy, you had to admit, it was pretty hilarious to see you shrieking your glorious haired head off when the porn appeared in your screen." Lucifer said in a singsong voice while Sam gritted his teeth.

The newly reinstated archangel delighted in messing with all of the member's patience but they wouldn't change the bastard for anything. They preferred this mischief causing one to the destruction, distasteful one during the apocalypse and before.

"Lucifer, stop annoying Samuel. I could hear his blood vessel throbbing from the other side of the bunker." Michael said as he entered the room half naked without any sort of decency.

He gave Gabriel and Dean a no when he passed them by to the refrigerator to get his daily chocolate milk. Apparently, archangels pretty much has a sweet tooth.

Michael slowly became relaxed and not as stiff as before which might have been because for one he was not going to have to kill or battle his younger brother and for two, he became attached to the little family they were making down here on Earth. He's still a goody two shoes when it comes to God but aside from that, he's much more casual and kinder than the cold, manipulative, and slightly sadistic commander Dean and Sam met during the Apocalypse.

Not that Michael wasn't manipulative when he wants to be. He's such a bitch to play Mario Kart against because he often hoarded the turtle shells and banana splits.

That's not even counting the Monopoly games they played. Dean swore that Michael and Castiel are even more evil sons of bitches when they play games like that. Even Gabriel and Lucifer had to concede at those parts.

"Dean, you are not pushing yourself aren't you? Gabriel did you make sure he's alright?" Raphael appeared wearing a frown on his lips.

Man isn't Dean's life weird enough? Raphael kinda softened to him and Sam and Kevin after some few… Bonding moments with each other. It consisted of wings, grudging respect, and some screaming and stubborness. Since then Raphael warmed up to them and became the Head Healer they had been hearing about. Gabriel admitted that he had missed this fussy and motherly Raphael and very much preferred this one to the antagonistic and genocidal Raphael.

"He's fine bro. See? He isn't being a stubborn little ass." Gabriel cheerfully said.

Raphael gave Dean another critical look before returning to the living room where Sam and the others were. Cas apparently can't come down for the movie mania since God asked for his presence and that it was his turn to patrol Heaven.

Dean felt Gabriel snaking an arm around his waist and placing a kiss on top of his head. Dean was quiet today and Gabriel had a slight suspicion it was because they were approaching the anniversary of when everything spun out of control.

"It's odd. If you told me a few years ago that I'd be playing house with the Archangels who ruined our lives, I would have shot you full blank without any remorse." Dean said while his eyes followed Kevin, Sam, and Lucifer bickering over what movie to watch and Michael and Raphael commenting from the side.

Gabriel chuckled as he sat Dean between his legs and hugged the human close to him.

"To be fair, if you told me that the four archangels, two Winchesters, and a prophet are living under one roof together having weekly movie manias slightly peacefully I would have laughed and dropped a piano on you for daring to suggest a thing." Gabriel mused while he turned Dean and kissed the content man on the lips.

It was just a simple pressing of their lips together but it was a great reminder between the two how far they had come in their relationship. It hadn't been easy and there had been tears, threatening, manipulating, UST, fights, and stress between all of them but in the end the two emotionally constipated pair finally got their groove together and finally got together as a couple to the relief of the other members of the bunker.

"Seriously, you two?" Gabriel could practically feel the magnificence of the bitch face that Sammy was pointing towards their direction and he and Dean just smirked in amusement before separating.

"You're just jealous you're not getting laid Sammy." Dean piped up while Sam's bitch face increased in intensity.

"Whatever jerk." Sam said as he rolled his eyes and returned to the living room.

"Bitch!" Dean called out in their familiar routine.

Gabriel sighed as they both stood up to join the others in the 'family' room. Dean snorted at the look of longing Gabriel was sending his body but they both knew that the others would put up a fuss if they didn't join the movie watching.

"Go ahead, I gotta get some food for us." Dean pushed Gabriel towards the room and the archangel just went along with it.

"Don't get too lost in those thoughts of yours sweetheart." Gabriel sweetly said while Dean laughed when the angel waggled his brows ridiculously.

Humming to himself, Dean still can't believe that he somehow survived long enough through all those crazy years to have this sort of 'apple pie life' that he thought he could inly have in his dreams.

He sneaked another glance at his family laughing and bickering at the family room. Looks like powers are being used now. Maybe he should hurry with the food.

It wasn't the family that he expected and he knew that they had a lot of history on their backs but right now? They are family no matter how different they are and all the painful stuff going on with their pasts together, what matters to Dean is that they are family now. They'll get through those issues together later on no matter how much Dean hated chick flick moments.

"Hey Cas! Dad let you off early today?" Lucifer asked the trench coated angel who appeared in the living room.

His best friend nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Father mentioned that it couldn't hurt to let me have a few allowances here and there to spend some time with family." Castiel said as he sat down gingerly on the empty spot beside Michael.

"Dean are you okay in there?" Michael called out as he glanced at his direction.

It might be crazy and it certainly wasn't a normal family. But to be honest?

Dean wouldn't have called this any other thing but home.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your cake holes! I'm coming." Dean yelled out.

"That's what he said." Gabriel leered.

"Shut up Gabriel!" Came the exasperated, fond, and amused voices from the other members of the bunker.

0-0-0-0-0o

From up above in Heaven, God wearing the guise of a familiar novel writing prophet smiled down at his children who despite against all odds made their own little Paradise on Earth.

"All is well." God murmured with the smile lingering on his face as his eyes twinkled brightly.


End file.
